


Energon Imposter

by slothprincess



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen, Shattered Glass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothprincess/pseuds/slothprincess
Summary: He hadn’t remembered seeing the Not-Blades move. The Blades he knew had never been that swift. Certainly, not that quiet.Chase comes in contact with an impossible Blades.





	Energon Imposter

Chase tilted his head.The bot emerging from the portal certainly _looked_ like Blades. They had the same domed canopy offset by slim, long legs and the same helm adorned with matching finials, angled attentively. Pitts, this other Blades even wore the Autobot brand. Chase could have sworn (something he rarely indulged in, as swearing was for oaths and promises, not irrational assumptions) they were spark twins.

But, this Blades had an eerie, almost ethereal grace, nothing like the gangling stride of the bot Chase knew. Forgoing the regulation orange-white combo, this bot’s chroma scheme was an inky black overlain with crisp blues. Chase squinted, momentarily forgetting the stampeding MorBots. _Some sort of night camouflage, perhaps? But when had Blades gotten the chance?  He’d only just fallen through the energy field clicks ago._ He tried paging Blade’s Comm link, but the incoming bot gave no recognition of receiving a call, and Chase’s own connection spat only static.

The Not-Blades turned his helm, surveying the scene and Chase’s breath caught in his throat. The Not-Blades visor was a shocking magenta the shade of fresh-spilt Energon. A sickening shade reflected on the points of two sharp—well,blades— clutched in his servos. Energon dripped off the ends in congealed beads as he lifted a sword, pointing it towards Chase in an almost lazy arc. And charged.

Chase flinched, tucking into himself, preparing to feel the hot sting of a metal blade slicing through his protoflesh. Had he been a more sentimental bot, Chase would have spent his last moments reminiscing. He’d heard that was what went through human minds before death; a picture show of all life’s highlights. Still, he was not human and had never been known for anything bearing any resemblance to sentimental, and so he merely ducked down even lower, praying to Primus somehow the blades missed his vitals.

There was a whistling of air as the blade soared by, planting itself, instead, into the MorBot’s innards with a squelch.And then Blades was on it, tearing through the automaton with a glee usually reserved for Friday night movie marathons. 

_When had he moved?_ He hadn’t remembered seeing the Not-Blades move. The Blades he knew had never been that swift. Certainly, not that quiet. It was a common knowledge Helicopters were not stealth-orientated vehicles, and Blades was loud even for their standards. Clumsy, too. 

 But now here he was, plunging his blade ruthlessly into the spark of a deactivated MorBot. Not-Blades looked up at him with an unreadable stare. Optics never leaving his face as he pulled his sword out of the greying corpse with a single self-sufficient yank.

It was with a sincere pleading that Chase hoped wherever the portal had taken Blades was not this imposter’s home world.


End file.
